dna2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Girl from the Future - Karin
Introduction Karin Aoi goes to her timeship, which is run by it's A.I., Oharu. Here we find that Karin is a little eccentric, and perhaps a little over-excited about the job. In fact, she's so excited she almost forgets to bring her DCM (DNA Control Medicine) bullet and quickly runs back out to get it before the timeship leaves. The ship then leaves for it's fateful trip to the past First Half Junta Momonari sits in the living room of the hottest girl at Fukoma High, Tomoko Saeki. She asks Junta to bring her a bath towel which just happens to be sitting on a table in the living room. Seeing Tomoko's naked, or near-naked form in the shower, and later seeing her wearing a towel in the living room is making Junta sick - something which always happens whenever he sees very much female skin. Tomoko starts saying that she's always liked Junta, and wants to have her "first time" with him. She then drops her towel, only to reveal that she is wearing a 1-piece bathing suit underneath. She says that she was just playing, but this is just too much for Junta, and he pukes which, unsurprisingly, freaks Tomoko out. After Junta cleans up, Tomoko asks him if she is so ugly to look at that it made him puke, and asks him to "just leave." Outside, Junta swears that someday he'll "have a relationship just like a real guy." Karin spots Junta leaving Tomoko's apartment, and identifies him as the "Mega-Playboy." However, she has doubts, since Junta is easily identified as a loser. Next Junta sits in the restaurant of Ami Kurimoto and her father. Ami, who has been a friend of Junta's since childhood, complains that Junta's self pity is cliché "even for him." Junta grumbles that Ami is the only one that doesn't make him throw up like a "real girl." The next day, Junta goes to school intent on trying to ask Tomoko out. Once he arrives, we find that his puking problem is rather famous. Two of his friends tell him about watching a porno at one of their houses the night before. When Junta becomes angry that he wasn't invited, one of his friends remarks that Junta would have just puked all over his room had he invited him. When Junta tries to approach Tomoko, he finds her arguing with her boyfriend Ryuuji Sugashita about his dating other girls, and demanding that he break up with them or else she'll break up with him. When Ryuuji brings up that someone saw Tomoko with "another boy" the day before, Tomoko tells Ryuuji that she was mad at him, and picked up "some loser" just to lead him on. Of course, this depresses Junta, and further makes Karin wonder whether Junta is the "Mega-Playboy" that she is searching for. To make sure, she "invites" Junta out for a drink. Second Half Karin proceeds to tell Junta that she came from 100 years in the future, and works as a DNA Operator - someone who operates and manipulates the DNA of people to give or take away their abilities. She tells Junta that she's been sent back in time to operate on the Mega-Playboy who had 100 children with 100 different woman. All 100 offspring inherited the Mega-Playboy gene, and themselves impregnated 100 women, and so-on and so-on. This has caused a severe population problem, and to help fix the problem, she is to operate on the original Mega-Playboy to eliminate the Mega-Playboy gene.1 She remarks that the pay is "incredible" and that when the job is done she'll be able to go back to the future and have a "sweet home of her dreams, with a wonderful husband and a cute pet with her very own house with a garden" (though she still needs to work on finding a husband). When she starts asking Junta personal questions, no doubt to confirm who he is, Junta thinks that she is interested in him as a husband.2 Karin remarks that Junta's instincts must not have awakened yet, and then proceeds to shoot him with the DCM bullet, therefore completing her mission. Karin goes back to her time machine where she is contacted by her boss Yokomori, who informs Karin that she took the wrong DCM bullet. Back at the cafe, after a short paralysis, Junta gets up and starts walking around in a daze. Once he comes back to, he notices that he is standing outside of Tomoko's apartment building. In her apartment, Tomoko gets a call from Ryuuji, asking her to "forget about that breaking-up stuff" but Tomoko hears a girl on Ryuuji's end of the line and hangs up on Ryuuji. Junta then rings her doorbell and Tomoko invites him in. Tomoko is wearing work-out clothes, which invokes Junta's feeling of sickness Tomoko then breaks down crying, asking Junta to forgive her. Junta then suddenly changes, losing his puking condition and, with a new playboy-like voice and charisma, starts wooing Tomoko as she says that she's a horrible person for leading him on the day before. When she sees Mega-Playboy Junta she falls for him instantly. Outside we see Ryuuji arriving at Tomoko's apartment building, remarking that he doesn't think any girl has ever broken up with him. Back at her timeship, Karin asks Oharu whether the DCM she shot Junta with has caused any problems. Oharu responds that the probability that the DCM actually caused Junta to become the Mega-Playboy is 120%. This causes Karin obvious grief, knowing that she created the very person she was supposed to prevent. Episode Preview "Oh, this is bad! Thanks to me using the wrong DCM bullet, Junta's become the Mega-Playboy! Considering that I came from the future to stop him, it means my original mission is a total failure! If I don't do something.....huh? Tomoko's fallen for Junta? Could it be the Mega-Playboy effect? Oh! What will I do? Next time on DNA2: Mega-Playboy is Born! - Junta." Footnotes 1 - In the manga, Karin actually came from 63 years in the future. Also, while Junta did have 100 children, none of his children had become Mega-Playboys, at least yet. While his 100 children obviously added to the overpopulation problem, it wasn't the cause of the problem as in the anime. One generation of Mega-Playboys would include the original 100 individuals, a second generation would have 10,000 individuals, the third generation (and we know it has gone at least this far in the anime) would have 1,000,000 individuals, and, a forth generation, if it ever got that far, would have 100 million individuals, given that every decendant was actually able to procreate 100 times - obviously a problem. 2 - In the manga, Karin says that her payment is ¥100,000,000, which she says converts to ¥10,000,000 in the "current" time (in the manga's case, 1993). Just for kicks, I did a conversion, and ¥10,000,000 would convert to approximately US$96,000 based on the exchange rate when the manga started in August 1993. Adjusting for inflation since 1993, her salary in 2010 would be around US$145,000. Category:Episodes Category:Metamorphosis